Bilbo stop that
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin needs to ask Bilbo something but Hobbit is in a playful mood Bilbo/Thorin


It's been about a month since Erebor was reclaimed by the dwarves, and Thorin was pacing back and forth wearing a hole in the ground, Balin watch as the king worried over what he was going to do "If you're going to do it you have to do it now, Erebor expects you to have a queen." The white hair Dwarf said, Thorin stops and looks at him

"But what about Heirs?" he asked

"You have two nephews and you were not paying attention to Gandalf when he talked about male Hobbits, were you." Balin said

"Your right, I will speak to Bilbo tonight after the fest." He said

"No I would go now; I believe some of the other dwarves are planning on asking him the same thing but for their own benefit." Thorin turned red at the thought of someone else taking his Hobbit

"Like hell they are!" Thorin yelled as he stormed out the room and headed to Bilbo's room where the young Hobbit stayed in.

Knocking at the door made the Hobbit jump "Come in." He called out moving from his desk, Thorin walks in and closes the door locking it, Bilbo watches him carefully as he walks up to him, and the hobbit picked up a small square of something and popped it into his mouth

"What's that?" Thorin asked

"Ummm it wonderful Gandalf got them from the humans they call it chocolate…want a bit!" he asked

"No… not now I need to talk to you." he said,

"Okay." Bilbo answered as he licked around his lips sucking on the chocolate squire making humming and slurping noise, shaking his head Thorin composed himself and started talking

"Bilbo, you been here in Erebor for about a month and you have been with us longer and you have proven…" he stops and looks at Bilbo put's another square bit in his mouth, and the pink tongue peeks outs and curls around the chocolate, swallowing hard Thorin tried again "You have proven yourself over and over again and ummm I have grown f…fond of you and…"

Bilbo looked at him and stood up after he had one chocolate square left and walked over to Thorin and stood there looking up at him before pushing him down onto the bed and sat in his lap "I…I am trying to tell you something Hobbit!"

"Then tell me."Bilbo said as he popped the last square in his mouth, but Thorin wasn't listening as he watched the small mouth take the last bit of chocolate and all other thoughts left his head as he watched Bilbo lean in and kisses Thorin, the dwarf king forgot everything he was going to say everything he was doing to do and kissed the Hobbit back, opening their mouths to let the chocolate melt in their mouths both moaned and groaned as they kissed.

When the last of the chocolate has melted they pulled apart for air, Bilbo's face was flushed as Thorin looked at him and pulled Bilbo into another kiss where the dwarf pinned Bilbo to the bed and started removing their clothes in hazy lust crazy, and their clothes were either pulled off or torn off and left in place where they were thrown, Throin flip Bilbo into his stomach and prepared him as best as his lust filled mind could, while Bilbo begged Thorin to fuck him, the noises the Hobbit made didn't help Thorin as he pulled his finger's free and lined himself up at the Halfling's entrance and pushed in, getting a screech out of Hobbit, Thorin stopped "Are you okay have I hurt you?" he asked

"N…No just not so fast next time." He said, the dwarf helped the Hobbit lay down on the bed as he laid on top of him and slowly started to thrust into him pulling out and thrust into him harder making the Hobbit moan, their hands laced together as the dwarf kissed being under him shoulder nipping the kiss, after a while Thorin turned Bilbo over to look at his face, he spread his legs wide and pushed him to him this time getting a pleasurable gasp as Thorin went back to fucking the Halfling into the bed until Bilbo was screaming and cumming over his stomach, Thorin growled as he felt the Hobbit's walls close around him and squeezing him tightly making him cum inside of the Halfling.

The Dwarf king collapsed beside Bilbo and pulled him close, his cock still inside his Hobbit pulsating within the hot walls, Bilbo shiver every so often "You know I was going to ask you if you would be come my consort." Thorin whispered, Bilbo open his eyes and looked up at Thorin and smiled

"I know, I heard you talking about it last week." He mumbled

"So you agree you will be my consort?" he asked, Bilbo open his eyes again feeling sleepily

"I wouldn't have done this otherwise." He said, Thorin just looked at him with a raised eye brow "Yes Thorin I want to be your consort." He smiled and nuzzled into his neck.


End file.
